Many electronic systems use manual human interface controls. For example, hands on throttle-and-stick (HOTAS) is a style of aircraft cockpit Human-Machine Interaction (HMI) that allows the pilot to access the cockpit functions and fly the aircraft. Similar HOTAS systems have also been adapted for game controllers used for flight simulators. The gaming industry includes many other types of manual controllers. The steering wheels of modern open-wheel racecars, like those used in Formula One and the Indy Racing League, sometimes include sophisticated manual controls. There is generally a tradeoff between the complexity of manual controls and cost.